Here and Now
by princess-katie
Summary: Oneshot. With Charlie Weasley all set to move to Romania, his girlfriend has some big decisions to make about the future. Will she choose love over friends, family and a decent job? Charlie/OC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as it is the property of the very talentd JKR**

Here and Now

7th years Charlie Weasley and Kate Parker were sat by the Black Lake shortly before the end of term.

His arm was fixed around her middle and she rested her head on his shoulder as they sat in the sun, looking out across the lake and at the other students.

' Promise me something, Charlie,' Kate began, lifting her head from his shoulder looking up at him - his pale skin dotted with those freckles, his soft brown eyes and that bright red hair reminding him why she loved him.

' Anything,' her boyfriend replied.

' This isn't the end,' she said.

He shook his head,' Of course it isn't,' he told her, curling of lock of her dark brown hair around his index finger.

She sighed,' Seriously though,' she said, her eyebrows knitting together into a frown,' You're going away in September - Romania of all places! Merlin knows how long you'll be there. '

He cleared his throat and suggested delicately,' You could always come with me.'

' How can I? ' she demanded,' I can't leave all my family behind. My mum's always busy with work, so I need to be here for my sisters, since dad upped and left us.'

' Those girls are almost 11, they can look after themselves,' Charlie told her.

' Charlie,' she sighed,' you've got younger brothers and sisters, you know what it's like to have to be there for them. Only difference is, your mum's always there. The girls need me. '

Charlie nodded,' I won't lose you, Kate. I'll write - you can come and visit. We'll still see each other.'

She nodded and he tightened his grip on her. She closed her eyes and wished they weren't so close to the end of their school days - wished they had more years to spend sitting by the lake and playing quidditch.

*****

The summer came quickly, and rather than going home, Kate spent most of her time at the Burrow.

Her mother worked at the ministry of magic - she was an unspeakable - and had managed to find her eldest daughter a job for September. Ludo Bagman had agreed to take her on in his department and - providing she did well - keep her there. Her job, however, didn't start until September, so she had all the free time in the world.

Her mother was always working, and the twins - Rachel and Rebecca, who were due to start Hogwarts in September, along with Charlie's brother Ron, - were spending most of their time at their friends house, leaving Kate free to go to the Burrow.

It was the day before Charlie was due to leave, that Kate sat in the Burrow's kitchen with Molly. Charlie had gone to say his goodbyes to some old friends, and Kate had wanted someone to talk to.

' I can't believe he's leaving,' sighed Kate,' I'll probably never see him again; he says we'll stay in touch, but he doesn't know how long he's going to be there. '

Molly - whom Kate liked, since she had visited the Burrow every summer and every Christmas for the past few years - laid her hand ontop of the younger woman's.

' It'll all work out, dear,' she told her.

' I don't know what to do,' Kate confided,' he asked me to go with him, you know. '

' That's wonderful,' said Molly with a smile,' if it's what you want.'

' I love him,' Kate said,' I have done for a long time, but I don't know if I could leave all this behind - I've got a job lined up, I've got friends, and family. I can't leave everything behind. But I want to be with him more than anything. '

Molly gave her a sympathetic smile.

' I don't know what to do,' Kate said, the tears in her eyes becoming more evident,' what should I do? '

The elder woman paused a moment, before telling her,' The two of you have been together since you were 3rd years, Kate. If you love him, then you do what you have to do. '

' But do I go? ' Kate demanded,' what about my family? '

' Do what's right for you - not what's right for everyone else,' Molly told her,' if you love him, then just act on that. '

*****

The next day, Kate spent an hour sitting in her room deliberating over what to do - should she, shouldn't she? Should she, shouldn't she? Should she, shouldn't she?

Charlie would be leaving at 10AM - apparating to London where he would meet three others who were going to the dragon reserve in Romania too. From there they would take a porkey.

Kate had promised Charlie she'd be at the Burrow in time to say her goodbyes.

It was 9:45 and she was about to leave. She got as far as the front door when she ran back upstairs and summoned an empty suitcase from the attic, quickly throwing all of her belongings inside after a hasty spell to make it larger on the inside than the outside.

She ran back down stairs and hugged her mother, who was about to leave for work.

' I'm sorry mum,' she said,' I've got to do it.'

Her mother nodded and hugged her back.

Kate quickly hugged her sisters too.

' You two behave, won't you? ' she said,' I'll write soon. Have a good time at Hogwarts and don't get into too much trouble. '

' Where are you going? ' demanded the twins in unison.

' Away. I have to,' she said,' love you,' she added as she apparated away.

*****

She arrived in the Weasley's back yard at 9:55, and had only just knocked on the door when it was thrown open by Molly.

Molly breathed a sigh of relief and looked over her shoulder, calling,' She's here! Charlie - she's here! '

Charlie threw his arms around her the moment that she entered the house and held her close, very unwilling to ever let go,' I thought you weren't going to show uo,' he breathed, kissing her cheek.

She laughed,' You're not getting rid of me so easily,' she told him, looking around at the rest of his family - she knew them all well enough from spending her holidays with them.

Soon-to-be 5th year Percy, almost 3rd years Fred and George, nearly 1st year Ron and 10 year old Ginny looked at her, as did Molly and Arthur.

Ginny was the first to notice the suitcase,' Are you going somewhere too, Kate? ' she asked innocently.

The entire Weasley family looked between Kate and her suitcase in suprise, and for a moment no-one said anything. They were all suprised that she'd actually made the move and decided to go.

Then Kate took a deep breath and reached out to take Charlie's hand,' Charlie Weasley, I love you. You're not going anywhere without me. You're right - my family can take care of themselves. All I want is to be with you and be happy. '

' You're sure? ' he asked,' this is what you want? '

' So sure,' she grinned,' To hell with the past, and to hell with whatever happens next - this is just you and me, here and now. '

And so they went off to Romania, where they got a nice little house in the magical community. Charlie handled his dragons, whilst Kate got a job in the local pub for a bit.

Years later, when Kate owned and ran the pub, Charlie was head of the dragon reserve and they were married with three red-headed children, Kate knew that she'd made the right decision in accompanying Charlie to Romania.


End file.
